


White Wolf

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, 大神 | Okami
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffviii_100/22795.html">Originally posted April 14, 2009</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted April 14, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffviii_100/22795.html)

When Seifer heard the rumors of a ghostly wolf up by Trabia, he badgered Squall into sending him out to investigate. It wasn't the first time he'd heard of the White Wolf: the first time he ever went out to the cold wastes as a trainee had been in search of this potential GF. He hadn't found it then, and was not going to screw up his second chance at it.

She wasn't at all like he expected. Amaterasu had more personality than the GF's he'd had before and settled into his mind with an amused huff, claiming him completely.


End file.
